CB-01
is Red Buster's Buster Vehicle. It can be piloted and can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is CB-01 Ace/Go-Buster Ace. History CB-01 was first deployed in an emergency launch to stop the ShovelZord's attempt to drain an Enetron tank. Piloted by Hiromu Sakurada who joined the Go-Busters as Red Buster for the first time with Cheeda Nick, CB-01 was able to outmanoeuvre the Vaglass MegaZord by utilizing its multiple modes, as well as rescuing endangered civilians in a nearby building. Ultimately, Go-Buster Ace destroyed the ShovelZord with the Buster Slash as Blue Buster and Yellow Buster destroyed the Shovelloid. All three Buster Machines would be deployed in the face of the arrival of the BurnerZord. While GT-02 and RH-03 dealt with getting civilians to safety and fighting the fire caused by BurnerZord, the CB-01 Cheetah engaged BurnerZord as it advanced on an Enetron tank, quickly destroying two BugZords which had been summoned to back-up the BurnerZord. Halting BurnerZord's assault on the tank, Go-Buster Ace used its Buster Sword to impale the BurnerZord, leaving it open as a second Buster Sword was transmitted to Go-Buster Ace which, just barely withstanding an intense blast of fire emitted by the BurnerZord, was able to shut down the Vaglass MegaZord with the Buster Slash. After neutralizing the Needleloid, Red Buster boarded Go-Buster Ace to support GT-02 against the NeedleZord which was attempting to drain it of the Enetron it had collected to restore power to a local hospital. Engaging the NeedleZord, allowing GT-02 to proceed to its mission, Go-Buster Ace took advantage of the enemy MegaZord's slow speed to outmanoeuvre it before destroying NeedleZord with the Buster Slash. Modes Buster Vehicle CB-01 The is the first of the Buster Vehicles to appear. When in "auto-navigation" mode, it can travel the city on its own. It is docked at the storage bay and launched on its own when Red Buster is already on the scene. It's bumper has a gate to take in Cheeda Nick's bike mode. Buster Machine CB-01 Once piloted by Cheeda Nick and Red Buster it goes into "interface" mode, with a facsimile of Nick's animal head taking over the grill forming a modified race car, combining the appearance of Cheeda's bike form and the car itself. It is equipped with missiles. Buster Animal CB-01 Cheetah It can also transform with Cheeda into an Animal Mode- the . The Animal Mode can track paths set by Cheeda Nick as well as do powerful pounce and grab attacks. It is equipped with lasers. Go-Buster Ace/CB-01 Ace To combat villainous MegaZords more effectively, CB-01 can also transform into , Red Buster's MegaZord. A "0.5 Robo"PLEX refers to single mecha that form the primary robo a 0.5 Robo, like Dairanger's Ryusei-Oh., it is capable of humanoid movement and flight. Using its (disposable) , it can "shut down" Vaglass MegaZords. Later in the series, Ace can also perform the stronger , which possesses enough power to bring down a MegaZord Epsilon on its own. It is the first MegaZord to appear on the side of the Go-Busters. When piloted from base, it can be deployed via its own lift, either in MegaZord mode or vehicle mode. Gokai Change In the Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger movie thanks to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters, Go-Buster Ace had the unique opportunity to change into three different Megazords: GekiTohja, Flash King, and RyuseiOh. Jf-megazord.jpg|GekiTohja FlashKing.jpg|Flash King MMPR Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode.jpg|RyuseiOh Combinations A list of mecha combinations which include CB-01: *Great Go-Buster *Tokumei Gattai Go-Buster Oh **Rocket Go-BusterOh ***Rocket Drill Go-BusterOh *Go-Buster Ace Stag Custom *Go-Buster KeroOh Second CB-01 Ace A CB-01 Ace was seen in the Transport Research Facility that Yousuke Sakurada "transported" to Hyper Space. It became the Vaglass base. Since only the children and Buddy Roids made it off the facility, it could mean that there was a CB-01 in Hyper Space in the possession of Vaglass. However, it was never brought up during the series. Cockpit CB-01 Cockpit.jpg|Red Buster inside CB-01 Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Go-Buster Ace: to be added ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace is the ToQgers' version of Go-Buster Ace which is formed when the CB-01-based Go-Busters Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Go-Busters Ressha The Go-Busters Ressha is the Legend Sentai ToQ Ressha associated with the Go-Busters, based on CB-01. It can replace Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Behind the scenes Portrayal Go-Buster Ace is portrayed by suit actor . Notes * Production materials, including the official website, refer to the vehicle as CB-01 Cheetah. However, the show makes the distinction that the Cheetah is only used for the Buster Animal mode. Also the materials refer to "Ace" as "Go-Buster Ace" while the show refers to it simply as "CB-01 Ace". The labels were specified in the first episode. * CB-01 is the only Buster Machine that has four interchangeable modes; namely Vehicle Mode, Machine Mode, Animal Mode, and MegaZord Mode. * This is the first time since Carranger that the Red Ranger's mecha has a robot & vehicle mode. (Red Racer had V-Fire.) See Also https://comicbook.com/powerrangers/2018/11/24/power-rangers-beast-morphers-toys-revealed/ References External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on the CB-01 Cheetah Other *Go-Buster Ace at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-Buster Ace at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Buster Vehicles Category:0.5 Robo Category:MegaZords Category:Mecha (Go-Busters) Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai Category:Red Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentai 1